cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Esmeralda
< - - Back to Characters Esmeralda is played by the host, angelofmusic1992. Her ideal LA is Rosario Dawson. Past Esmeralda was born from an affair between Facilier and a street girl, Sara. Sara ran away with Esmeralda when she found out what Facilier really was. When she got sick, she left her daughter with some friends, and they became Esmeralda's foster parents. From a young age, Esmeralda displayed unusual powers, but her foster parents kept it all under wraps, hoping that nobody would find out. But, rumor still got around that Esmeralda could do unusual things. When she was 10, she, her parents, and other gypsies were traveling when they ran into some soldiers. Leading them was Frollo, who was arresting them for "disturbing the peace". He didn't really believe that Esmeralda had powers, he thought they were just making it up to stir up trouble and scare people. Esmeralda and her mother made a run for it, but only Esme escaped, her mother getting killed by Frollo. Esmeralda wandered around, homeless and alone, until she found the Cirque Mystique, and Dr. Facilier. He showed her that he had the same powers as her and agreed to take her as his apprentice. Now, Esme has become an experienced witch and puts on splendid performances. Personality Despite her harsh past, Esme is a friendly girl. She's always willing to help people and listen to their problems. She won't tolerate any bullies or mean people, which causes her to get into trouble from time to time. She can be very headstrong when she wants to. She's a dreamer, sometimes wishing she could live a normal life. She hopes that she can become a master witch, so she practices hard at her magic. She and Facilier have their spats from time to time, but deep down, she admires the man who took her in and gave her a home. She won't say it much, but she is a romantic deep down, and hopes to find someone to spend the rest of her life with, like the men she's read about in Belle's books. But since she is such a romantic, she is easily charmed by those who use the right words on her. Powers Esme is quite knowledgeable in spells, but she still struggles with very difficult ones. She's better with spells than potion brewing. From time to time, she has dreams that fortell the future, but often, they are very vague or confusing, so she can't make accurate predictions. Role in the Cirque Dancer and Magician Relations Facilier Esme has always seen Facilier as a mentor and a surrogate father. While they don't hug or talk about mushy stuff, they do have a habit of knowing what the other is thinking or what will make the other pissed off or happy. She does her best to please Facilier and make him proud, and her determination is what has led her to become a professional magician. She sometimes disapproves of his harsh methods of punishment, but will often come to his defense if someone complains about him. Recently, however, she discovered that Facilier was, indeed, her real father. She was mad at him at first, since him keeping it a secret nearly cost everything. She tried to get rid of her angry feelings, but she sitll remained mad at him. She eventually went to Paris, where Facilier and Sara met. Once there, she met the ghost of her mother and realized that if Facilier had never met Sara, and had Esmeralda, then the Cirque Mystique would never have been created. Esmeralda finally found the closure she was looking there and returned to the circus. She now calls Facilier "Dad" and their relationship is back to where it was before. Belle The two girls became friends shortly after Belle joined the circus. In the short time they've known each other, the two have become best friends and enjoy spending time together. Esme will often go with Belle to see the animals and Belle will usually watch Esme practice her dance routine. Esme knows that she can tell Belle anything and always tries to be there for her. She practically sees her as a sister. Miguel When Esme first met Miguel, she just saw him as the stereotypical flirt. She was kind of annoyed with his behavior and didn't think too much of him. But her opinion of him wasn't so low when he came to her, looking for Tulio. When he explained that Tulio had been having a rough time, she figured that maybe the two men may need some help. So, she's told Miguel that she'll help him and Tulio whenever they need it. After helping Tulio out with his curse, she's become friends with the two men and considers herself to be very close to them both. Tulio Esme didn't immediatlely become close to Tulio when he first came to the circus, but she does think of him more highly than Miguel. She knows that he has a level head, while Miguel does not. But when Miguel told her that Tulio isn't as happy as he appears, she wonders what's really going on in his head. She spoke to him during the Christmas party, and while he was a little cold towards her at first, he soon warmed up to her and the two became friends. They became even closer when she found Tulio so sick that he could barely move. When she took him to Facilier and he gave him a shot that stabalized the curse, she decided to learn to make the potion and give a shot to Tulio every day so he could still function properly. Tulio eventually ended up sacrificing his life to save hers, breaking his curse and ultimately unlocking his healing powers. Esmeralda and Tulio are now close friends and often spend time together. Odette Esmeralda has known Odette for as long as she's been in the circus, and knows that she is one of Facilier's closest acquantices. However, because of Odette's eating habits, she and Esme didn't get along very well. Nowadays, the two of them respect each other a little more since Odette is marrying Facilier in the future. Emily Emily is a new friend of Esme's. Although she seems a bit shy, Esme thinks she's pretty nice, and she hopes that she can get her to come out of her shell. Her zombie form doesn't bother Esme at all. She's pretty used to the weird things that go around the circus. She also thinks that Emily's a pretty good dancer and can't wait to rehearse with her some more. The two also share a strange bond with Dimitri, since he flirted with them both in one night. She and Dimitri are also the only ones who know about Emily's past. Esme doesn't feel too bothered by it, but she now she knows how much Emily will snap when she's pushed too far, so she hopes that that doesn't happen anytime soon. She thought that the two were done with each other, but she has no idea that they were still meeting with each other. When she decided to try and ask Dimitri out, she was shocked to find out that Emily was actually pregnant with Dimitri's child. But after having some time to think about it all, she decided that it was time to let Dimitri go and help him and Emily with their baby as much as possible. She tended to comfort Emily whenever she fought with Dimitri and when Emily apologized for everything that had happened, Esme told her not to worry. She's been very worried about her friend since she disappeared however, and she worries if she'll ever return. Dimitri Dimitri found Esme dancing and the two soon got talking, introducing themselves, etc. However, they ended up telling each other about their pasts. Dimtiri explained that he had fallen in love with a childhood friend, but that she didn't love him back. So, when thair arranged marriage came around, he left. Esme told him that she wouldn't judge him because of something like that. Right after that, he pulled her in for a kiss, but left soon afterwards. Esme felt awkward about the whole thing until she had a talk with him. Emily became part of it too, since Dimitri had put the moves on her too. While Esme isn't exactly sure what Dimitri did with Emily, she feels a little bit more resolution with him now and considered him a friend, despite his flirtatious ways. But as time passes, Esme actually began to crush on him a bit. She believed that they shared some kind of bond since he told her all about her past, despite not knowing her very well. But when she was about to ask him out, she was shocked to see that Emily was pregnant with his kid. But after she got all her "mourning" out of the way, she resolved to help Emily and Dimitri as much as she could. She has no hard feelings towards him now. But, like Emily, Demitri disappeared, and Esmeralda wondered if he would ever come back. He has recently returned, and while she was pissed off at first, he has told her that the demon side in Jane is growing and that they need to stop it before it takes over. She's put aside any harsh feelings towards him and is now working with him and a priest named Fujimoto to work a cleansing on Jane to push the demon side of her back. Saya Esmeralda has spent more time hearing about Saya then actually talking with her. She first heard of her through Miguel, who said that Saya was a new friend of Tulio's and that he was spending a lot of time with her. She saw that Tulio cared about her a lot. The next time she saw her was when Tulio was trying to get her to wake up. Again, she saw how much he cared for her. Then, she witnessed Saya and Tulio getting together. She sees that the two love each other and regards it was one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. Jane Jane is the daughter of Emily and Dimitri, and has grown at a very fast rate. Early on, Emily and Dimitri asked Esme to be Jane's godmother, which she happily accpeted. Although, to make it easier for Jane to understand, they just have Jane call her "Aunt Esme". Esme is usually the one Jane goes to when Emily and Dimitri are fighting, and Esme always does her best to comfort the girl. She's come to love Jane in the short amount of time they've been together and will be there for her whenever she needs her. However, after Emily and Dimitri disappeared, Jane left the circus. Esmeralda searched for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. For a while, she had given up on Jane ever returning, until her godchild suddenly came back. Esmeralda was estatic at first, but soon saw that Jane practically hated her guts now. Jane accused Esmeralda of abandoning her when Emily and Dimitri left and for not being there for her. Esmeralda argues that she thought Jane needed some space to mourn, and when she didn't come back, she did try to find her. Esmeralda says that if Jane needed someone to talk to, she should have said something. But despite the differences between them, the two made up when Tulio and Jane met to try and come up with a plan to save Cody. Esmeralda is determined to be by her side now, and has promised never to abandon her again. Maleana While Esme doesn't care much about Odette, her daughter is another story. Esmeralda avoided her at first, thinking that she would be just like her mother. But instead, when she saw how lonely Maleana was, she felt sorry for her. Maleana didn't eat other people anyway, and usually had only her shadows for company. So, Esme approached her, got talking with her, and soon, they created a sisterly relationship. Esme will do anything to make sure Maleana stays safe and happy. If anyone hurts her or makes fun of her, she will give them a stern-talking to. Their relationship was rocky when Maleana left the circus, but since Maleana has returned, everything seems to be peachy keen. And Esmeralda is determined to spend more time with her. Raven Raven is a new apprentice to Facilier, but since she's still lacking in control of her powers, Facilier asked Esme to look after her and give her some extra help, much like she does to Jane. Esme's kind nature eventually won Raven over and the two become friends. Esme comforts Raven whenever she's down and always encourages her and helps her in her spellwork. She figures that Raven's done some bad things in the past, but knows that Raven will tell her the details when she's ready. Aladdin A relatively new member of the circus, who Esmeralda has gotten close to rather quickly. She feels drawn to Aladdin mainly because of his sense of fun and light-heartedness. And she finds it rather impressive that he can stand his own when it comes to dancing with her. It is her specialty, after all. The two have fallen in love and are now engaged. But Aladdin has hinted that there is more to him than he has said, and it was soon revealed that he was a demi-god. The two had a long engagement, but finally, the two of them are now married. Quasimodo Quasimodo is a friend of Esmeralda's, though not as close as some of her other friends. But the two do get along well, and they share the common factor that both are very close to Belle. Esmeralda knows that Quasimodo will always listen to her and be a faithful friend. Shanti After Esmeralda was raped by Rourke, she became traumatized and started having flashbacks of the attack anytime she attempted to have physical relations with Aladdin. This meant that they couldn't have a kid together. So, they decided to adopt one instead. Facilier told them of an orphanage that had supernatural kids. Esmeralda and Aladdin picked out Shanti, and they couldn't be happier with their choice. Esmeralda loves Shanti with all her heart. She's even taught her a few spells already, since she's a witch like her. She'll protect her no matter what and hopes that she'll love the circus as she does. Introduction thumb|450px|left Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dancer Category:Magician